


Darling, I’m Into You

by ugliegay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugliegay/pseuds/ugliegay
Summary: Akaashi laments in the tragedy of having a hot best friend.





	Darling, I’m Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dicaeopolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/gifts).



> Happy bday six!!! It’s been a real hoot being your friend and I hope you have a great day

“What do you want with Bokuto-san?” Akaashi shouts, one of Kuroo’s stray shots flying past his head and slamming to the ground.

It’s just the two of them now, Bokuto having finally gone to take a bathroom break and Kuroo’s inquisitive eyes send shivers down Akaashi’s spine.

Kuroo ducks under the net, suddenly very, very red in the face. He shakes his head, unwilling to meet Akaashi’s gaze. It frustrates Akaashi to no end, tugs on his poor heartstrings. His first ever training camp with the other schools and he has to go fall head over heels for the lanky second year from Nekoma.

“I,” Kuroo starts, then closes his mouth. He rubs his hand through his mess that he likes to call hair. He’s incredibly cute like this, red down to his fingertips, and Akaashi curses the gods above for what’s about to happen.

Akaashi sighs, adjusts his shirt, then squares his shoulders. “You like him don’t you? That’s why you’ve been following him around all week.” It comes out flat, his disappointment curling in the back of his throat. It’s just a crush, he’ll recover, but seeing Kuroo like this really makes him think he might not.

He’s rocking back and forth, chewing on his lip as if his life depends on it. Akaashi likes to think he’s gotten to know Kuroo Tetsurou over the past week, hung out with him and Bokuto for months before this. He’s seen Kuroo smiling over milkshakes in the summer sun, squished between two pillows with small snores escaping his lips. He’s become intimate with what makes him laugh, what makes his expression fall cold and distant, what makes him aroused (as revealed by a game of never have I ever), what makes him happy. Akaashi wants to be what makes him happy.

But it seems as if his chances are slipping away at the hands of his best friend. Which shouldn’t sting as much as it does.

Kuroo just stares, mouth hanging open.

Akaashi wrings his hands behind his back. “I don’t blame you, his biceps are impeccable really. He’s funny, just like you, but most importantly, he’s my best friend, so I swear, if he accepts your feelings, you better not hurt h-“

“It’s you, Akaashi-kun!”

Huh?

“Huh?” Akaashi says.

There Kuroo goes again, biting on his lip, blushing like his blood is on fire and oh gods Akaashi could cry.

“It you,” Kuroo repeats, but it’s soft, cushioned by affection that brings a sting of tears to his eyes. “I like you Akaashi-kun, okay? Y-you’re really funny and hot and I… yeah I like you.”

Akaashi laughs, blushing down to the roots of his hair. “Nice confession there, Romantic-san,” he says rolling his eyes, stepping into Kuroo’s space. He drops his voice to a whisper. “I like you too.”

“You’re into me?” Kuroo asks.

Akaashi nods.

“And I’m into you too?”

An affirmative sound from the back of his throat.

“We’re into each other? Like mutually?”

“Oh for gods sake.” Akaashi rolls the dumbass into his grasp, grabs at the black Nekoma practice shirt, and plants a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

It’s really weird. Kuroo’s teeth knock into his. A drop of spit dribbles out of the corner of his mouth. The height difference smushes Akaashi’s nose up into Kuroo’s. There’s no fireworks or electricity, Akaashi thinks the mangakas were lying about the magic of first kisses, but it’s Kuroo whose mouth is on his.

“Akaashi-kun, you are a terrible kisser,” Kuroo says against his lips.

“Yet you’re still kissing me,” Akaashi counters.

“Fair enough.”

Akaashi drags Kuroo outside. In the dark of night, Akaashi kisses him, and kisses him, and kisses him. Through the cries of Bokuto’s confusion, the last calls for dinner, they kiss, slowly, so slowly.

Akaashi thinks he’ll never want to stop kissing him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any/all reads, comments, or kudos are much appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
